


The Aroma

by Hawkflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one was special. This one was to be his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aroma

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know I said I was going to do another fic for this pairing and this probably isn't what you were expecting, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it anyway.

Oak and Pine

It assualted his senses

On a daily basis

As he ran through the forest

Twigs snapping beneath him

Leaves crackling

When he sprinted

The sounds and smell of the forest

It was always the same

Even so

It's nicer than the city

Filled with thick clouds

From muggle cars

Tainting the air every second

Day and night

It made it near unbearable

When he went

To exchange his catches

For a pretty price

Every once and awhile

The trees faded to the background

Earth nothing more than a hindrance

To the sudden jasmine

Orange

Starburst

That's what one of the labels said

On a bottle

That a half-blood carried

It was always a nice break from the mundane

But it wasn't his favorite

It was sweet

Soft in the air

A steady source

Right in the middle of the forest

He had finally found it

Vanilla

Scouring the paths along pebbled shores

It came to him again

This time an endless supply

Dressed up in pink fabric

For him to breath in deep

In the still of night

Clouding his mind

Making one thought

Repeat in his mind

_I need to find her_

The source of this aroma

That teased him in the day

Always wrapped around his neck

It wasn't quite enough

He wanted to douse himself in it

To be surrounded completely

So he took to hunting at night

When he had first caught the scent

Hoping to come across it again

Across her

To have her

And surround him at night


End file.
